Ghost of Death
by Heavenly Ice
Summary: Something happens to Duo during a mission. The others come home and break the news to Shin. What's going to happen? City of Angels and Romeo and Juliet parody.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's characters do not belong to me, they belong to Sunrise and Bandi. I wish they did belong to me, then I'd be rich. All other corresponding characters belong to me in association with Kirin Rei Shido. Well, hope you enjoy this story. I know it's not my best but hope you enjoy it anyway. It's kind of a parody of "City of Angels" and "Romeo and Juliet".  
  
"Shin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kirin said.  
  
"What? What happened? Where's Duo?" Shin asked.  
  
Crying, Kirin said, "He's—he's—dead!" She then buried her face in Heero's chest.  
  
Shin's expression was shock and disbelief, "What? No, it can't be, it just can't be!" she said, starting to cry. Trowa comforted his sister by holding her in his arms, hugging her.  
  
"It's okay, he died with honor," he said.  
  
"Honor! Honor? He shouldn't have died at all!" she shouted. "How did it happen?"  
  
"Well, we were fighting White Lotus. He was fighting Nohemi," Trowa said.  
  
"He was distracted, by what we don't know, but then she got the better him and then, 'BOOM!'" Quatre said.  
  
"He was gone," Heero said, with a small, but noticeable, amount of sorrow in his voice. Even though he didn't like Duo much, he did have respect for the braided pilot. Now that he was gone, they weren't a full team any longer. It was four guys and two girls now. Six pilots, six gundams, 00, 01, 03, 04, 05, and 06.  
  
Shin didn't believe them, so she thought she'd give Duo a couple of days, even weeks, to show up. When he didn't come back, she felt like dying herself.  
  
"He's not coming back, he's never coming back." Shin said, looking at a picture of her and Duo. They were so happy together. That was the happiest she had ever been in a long time. She started crying and a tear fell in the glass of the frame. "I'll never see him again. I never got to say good- bye." She closed her eyes and started sobbing. Just then she felt a chill. She opened her eyes. The window wasn't open. So then, what was it? She felt something brush across her arm and she looked to the side.  
  
"Who's there?" She sighed, "It's nothing, just calm down Shin. Don't go crazy. I already am going crazy, I'm talking to myself." She lied on her bed and drifted off to sleep and started dreaming.  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"Hey Shin, I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too. I didn't get to say good-bye to you."  
  
"It's okay. I know you love me and always will. I'll always be waiting for you, my love." He kissed her. She then woke up.  
  
"What a wonderful dream. Or was it? It all felt so real." She touched her lips and they were cold. Her face looked confused, then grew bright and happy and understanding. "He'll be waiting for me." She smiled. "I love you, Duo." She then felt something cold on her cheek and she looked over and smiled. She went back to sleep.  
  
Then next morning, Shin woke up, happy. As happy as she had been when Duo was alive.  
  
"What's with her?" Kirin asked Trowa. Trowa looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Shin said.  
  
"What's with you, Shin? You seem happier than usual." Kirin said.  
  
"I saw Duo."  
  
"But he's dead." Quatre said.  
  
"Not in my dreams he's not. He came to me in my dreams last night and I felt him in my room, his ghost."  
  
"Right, like there's really such a thing as ghosts." Kirin said.  
  
"There are and Duo was in my room last night."  
  
"Whatever Shin, whatever."  
  
"Fine, don't believe me. I don't care. But I know what I saw and no one can change that."  
  
"Okay, Shin…"  
  
/Why won't they believe me? Oh well, I know that Duo is still around and waiting for me to be with him again./ thought Shin. She walked back to her room. It was so bright in there. She thought that Duo wouldn't be there just yet…she was sure that he wasn't going to be there until nightfall. She sat in front of her computer for a journal entry. She thought for a moment, then decided to call it, Duo.  
  
Duo, my dear, sweet Duo. Why did you have to leave so suddenly? We had just begun our journey in this game called life together. Why did God take you away from me so suddenly? Why? I wish that I could be with you at this very moment.  
  
Just then, she felt something cold on her shoulders. She gasped and turned around.  
  
"Who's there?" She looked around the room. No one was there.  
  
That's you with your hands on my shoulders, isn't it? I didn't think that you would come to me in the middle of the day. Oh, if you are reading this and know what I am saying, give me a sign.  
  
She suddenly felt cold. He had his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He then let go and she was still cold, but not as cold.  
  
Thank you my love. Even though I'm really, really cold right now, I appreciate the sign that you've given me. I will sign off and see you tonight in my dreams. Ai shiteru, your loving Shin.  
  
She logged off of her computer and walked to her office. She logged onto her computer in her office and started doing research. She started looking at gundam history and gundam pilot history. Then she came across something, the most resent of the gundam pilots, the others and herself, including Duo. There were new things on him, news stories and things to honor him.  
  
"So he did die with honor." She sighed, "I'm glad."  
  
A single tear fell from her eye and she then felt a cold hand on her cheek, trying to wipe the tear away.  
  
"Thank you my love." she whispered.  
  
A month past since Duo's death, but to Shin, he was as good as alive. He would always show up in her dreams and love her the same as he did when he was alive. She was coping with the lose of her love.  
  
That night, she saw him in her dream again, this time he had a happy message for her.  
  
"I'm coming back to you. I've been given another chance to live my life with you all again." he told her.  
  
"That's wonderful." she replied, "But, are you sure it's right?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't it be? I want to be with you again."  
  
"Yes, and I want to be with you, but can't we just let time take it's course?"  
  
"I suppose, but I can't wait that long for you my dear Shin."  
  
"I understand. I'm so happy that you're coming back to me…I mean to us."  
  
She woke up the next morning and wanted to tell everyone the news she was given in her dream, but decided that it was all too much for them to handle. They would all be shocked to see him, to know that she was right would surprise them even more, especially Trowa.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Duo? It is a pretty big deal you know? Everyone on Earth and the colonies knows you're dead." a big voice said.  
  
"Yes, sir. I love this girl and I want to be with her again." Duo replied.  
  
"You know that something might happen to her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Very well, you will be back on earth in a week."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
A week later…  
  
"Duo!" Shin shouted as she ran to him.  
  
"Shin!" He started running towards her. He lifted her up and hugged her. Then kissed her.  
  
"I've missed you." she said.  
  
"Ditto." he said.  
  
They walked back to the manner, his arm around her waist and hers around his.  
  
Everyone greeted Duo back, even though they were a little shocked as to how he got back from being dead.  
  
"Duo! You're back!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"Hey Duo." Trowa said.  
  
"Hello Maxwell." Wufei said.  
  
"Hi Duo." Heero said.  
  
"DUO!" Kirin said.  
  
A whole month went by without anything going awry. Except one thing, they had missions and couldn't spend any time with each other, any of them. The only time they were together was during a mission. Some of their missions were to find the White Lotus members and try to destroy them. It didn't work. They were too much like them to die. They were all gundam pilots, every single one of them. None of them could or would die. Or could they? They were just like real people, they were only human, and they made mistakes just like everyone else. Shin was making mistakes while fighting against Nohemi, one mistake after another. /What is wrong with me?/ she thought. She couldn't get anything straight that whole time. Just then, Nohemi came up behind her and started to battle Shin again. Shin was trying to get Nohemi off of her, but couldn't. /Nohemi must have been studying. She's getting better./ Shin thought. /But not as good as I am./ Out of blind rage, Shin opened the self-destruct button and hit it. The alarms and lights went off. /What have I done? I didn't want to do this. Did I?/ she said inwardly. "Oh my God! No!" Then in a flash of light and sound, Morning Star, and Shin, were gone.  
  
"NOOOO!" Duo screamed. It sounded just like the time Trowa blew up Deathscythe on television. "Shin. No. How could you?"  
  
Kirin just stared at the space where Morning Star was lying, with Shin inside, dead. Or was she? They all saw her crawling out of a tight space between the gundam and the ground.  
  
"Shin!" Duo shouted as he got out of Deathscythe and ran to her side. "Shin." He held her in his arms. "You're gonna be okay. It's okay Shin. You'll be alright."  
  
"No, it's my turn to go. I won't ask to come back. I'll be patient and wait for you my love. Say good-bye to everyone for me." She touched his cheek with her hand. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Ai shiteru." she whispered as she took her last breath. Her hand fell from his cheek and her head turned as her eyes closed and a single tear rolled down her face onto Duo's hand.  
  
"No. Don't leave me. Shin. Shin, don't leave me. Come back. No, come back." Duo cried as he held her in his arms and rocked back and forth. He knew something would happen to her, /But why now?/ he thought. /Why did you have to take her away now?/ was the only thing that came to his thoughts. Just then, Duo took the gun that he had out of its holster. He had a small intercom radio with him and set it to reach the other pilots.  
  
"We both say good-bye for the last time. Good-bye my friends. I will miss you all. We will miss you all." And with that, Duo placed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Kirin winced and started crying silently. Tears covered her face. Heero honored Duo and Shin. Trowa cried silently for his once sister. Quatre cried softly, but loud enough to hear it. And Wufei, even though he never did like Duo, he honored him, and Shin as well. He liked her, even though she was annoying sometimes, but not nearly as much as Duo was, but he still honored them both. There were just the five of them now, 00, 01, 03, 04, and 05. That was all. They weren't coming back. They had each other in heaven now. Or would Duo go to hell and Shin go to heaven. No, even though they both killed a lot of people and did a lot of crazy, evil things, they both still went to heaven.  
  
To this day, some people think that they can see the Ghost of Death and his Angel. But then again, Duo and Shin never left the manner.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
